Every Master needs a Queen
by Blank77
Summary: Ash finally became champion but he feels like something is missing. Serena met her dream and is Kalos Queen but her feelings haven't changed for the raven haired boy.
1. chapter 1

**It's my first time writing for anyone else but me! So I'm kind of nervous and I'm scared that I might not be as good as a writer as I thought. Anyway I hope whoever is reading this enjoys this!**

 **My story takes place after Ash becomes Pokémon Master, becoming the champion of Alola. Serena becomes Kalos Queen. Will they both continue on with their lives, or will faith bring back together? I don't own the Pokémon series or any of the characters.**

 **Ash's point of view**

As I look up the icy roof of the Champion's chamber. I begin to wonder if I'm complete. Is there something missing inside me? I met my dream, but is that still good enough? My thoughts suddenly came to a stop when I heard my favorite Pokémon partner, "Pika?". "It's nothing buddy don't worry", I lied looking down at him.

After some thinking and consideration I decide to take the weekend off and give more thought to my problem. As I'm transported back into entrance of the league I see Acerola walking out of her room. She quickly approaches me, "All done Mr.Champion" she asked with her usual quirky smile. "Yeah, a lot of trainers came by today", I answered while scratching my cheek. "Riiight there were so many today, ugh, I'm exhausted from all that battling and so are my Pokémon" she said as she stretched back. "Yeah, but it's a good thing I'm always up for a good fight, right buddy", I while petting Pikachu's head. "Pikaaa", he answered happily. Acerola simply just laughed. Right when I was going to step out the door I remembered my small vacation, "Hey Acerola is it alright if I take the weekend off, I need to think about something that's been bugging me lately". She quickly responded, "Of course, I mean we were all planning to take break this weekend anyway". I was relieved to hear that answer, but now I have curiosity as to why all the sudden break. So I just asked, "Hey Acerola if I may ask, what are you guys doing this weekend anyway"? She turned to look at me with shocked face, " You mean you don't know"? "Know what", I asked scratching the back of my head. "Oh Ash, there is like this really big event going on about a special showcase the Kalos region is hosting" she answered with a huge sweat drop on her face. "We are all planning to go, why don't you come with us it'll be fun", she asked. "Sure, that way I can give my head a break", I answered. "We'll meet you there, see ya", she yelled as she departed.

As I was flying back to my house on charizard I was thinking about the showcase. I've never been more driven to something so much well except battling and food. As I kept thinking more about it something finally came to my mind. I might get to see my Kalos friends again: Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. Clemont I wonder how he's doing with the gym and his inventions. Bonnie I wonder what path she decided to take? Serena I've heard of her more after she did become Kalos Queen, and if Serena is Kalos Queen then that means that there is a big chance she might be there. Why is this thing working me up so much? I might get to see my old friends, so why am I so altered? Am I nervous for seeing my old friends or someone specific?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Well thanks to the people who reviewed it, and well for the people that read I'm really grateful and excited that someone likes my story. I'm planning to make the rest of my chapters longer. I'm also thinking to release a chapter on Mondays, and I'm sorry if I ever fall behind or don't release on time. What do you guys think? What do you guys think about adding other characters' points of view?Also is it a good idea to give Clemont a love interest, if so who? Amourshipping lives on!**

 **I do not own pokemon or any of the characters. If I did Serena would be in Alola.**

 **Serena's point of view**

"Go! Sylveon use fairy wind" I gave the instruction as I rose up from the wind. "Pangoro! Use stone edge", I yelled as the shining stones rose up to form a beautiful circle around me. "Delphox let's go for the big end and use fire blast!", as I saw the giant fire star form in front of me. "To top it off, lets go, Sylveon use moon blast, Pangoro use hyper beam, Delphow use fire ring" the attacks collided to form an explosion of colorful fire works. After the crowd cheered in awe I cheerfully finished, "and that's a wrap". Monsieur Pierre came to the center of the stage to join me, "That was another amazing performance by our beautiful Kalos Queen". I blushed but was screaming in the inside, because even after these 4 years of being Queen I'm still so excited to have met my dream! "Well then ladies and gentlemen we will see you at our next showcase, have a nice night everyone", Monsieur waved the public goodbye and so did I. After all the lights shut down I went backstage to thank my pokemon, "Thank you guys so much I wouldn't be Queen if it weren't for you". After a tight group hug I put them back into their poke balls.

As I'm getting changed I hear a knock on the door, "come in". When I turned around I was surprised to see two of my old friends, "Clemont, Bonnie what are you guys doing her" I asked shocked about what was happening. "Well after finally defeating my big brother at the gym and of course winning my first key at a showcase, we just had to come and see you" Bonnie while taking me into a hug. "Yeah, we were wondering if you wanted to come and celebrate with since we're all here in Lumious City and all" Clemont said in his usual nervous tone. "Sure and it can also be a way to discuss the events for the special showcase in Alola, because you are helping with setting up the stage right" I asked in a curious tone. "Of course I wouldn't miss out on it" he answered in a determined voice. "Yeah, yeah we can discuss over dinner, now can we leave already" she asked in her usual childish tone, "Nenne nenne", Dedenne yelled in agreement. "Fine let's go" I answered with a giggle.

While eating dinner I decided to make conversation. "Hey Bonnie so what's your pokemon team now" I asked curiously. She then looked at me with excitement and blurted out, "I'm glad you asked, come on out everyone" the pokemon started to come out of their poke balls besides Dedenne revealing a Carbink, Tyrunt, and a Floette. "You remember Tyrunt right? Well I went back to catch him, and I caught this Carbink because it reminded me of Diance. Floette I caught when it was a Flabebe but it evolved" she told me as I just stared in shock and in awe to look at her team. Clemont suddenly said "They're pretty great at performing and at battling, because believe it or not Tyrunt is the one that enjoys performing the most" as I listened Bonnie's team stop to amaze me. Suddenly I got a great idea "Bonnie since you are a performer and already won your first key how about you come with me to hold the showcase in Alola" I asked with excitement. Bonnie's eyes suddenly started shine and she blurted out from the bottom of her lungs "Yes! I would love to, oh Serena you're the best" she said pulling into a tight hug before running to her pokemon in excitement. I felt a light tap on my shoulder "Thanks Serena you don't know how much it means to me and to her, you are the greatest friend ever" Clemont said in a grateful tone. Suddenly me and Clemont got interrupted by Bonnie "Hey Serena! How about we have a sleep over for old times and obviously to celebrate". "I would love to, I just need to pick up some stuff from my apartment and we can go" I answered cheerfully.

 **-time skip: In Bonnie's room-**

As me and Bonnie lay down in our sleeping bags she suddenly asked, "So are we not going to talk about this or are we going to pretend like it's not happening". I turned around to face her with a confused face, "What are you talking about"? She quickly responded "About Ash silly, after all he is the first champion of Alola, and chances are that he is going to be there". I could just feel burning as it started to get flushed with red. Bonnie giggled, "I see someone hasn't gotten over their crush on Ash". I covered my face and Bonnie continued , "I mean you two are all grown up now, you're both 20, so I'm guessing that by now it's more than a crush". I finally looked up to see her still blushing "I don't know Bonnie it's been so long and we're both adults now we've both met our dreams, so why can't I get over it". Bonnie rolled her eyes whil she responded, "Because it's love dummy if it was only a crush you would have gotten over it a long time ago but the feelings are still there and they've developed even more". Tears suddenly started to form in my eyes and asked, "Bonnie what if he doesn't feel the same way, what if he has a girlfriend already, because I know that when I see him I'll want to run up to him and, and, hug him". Bonnie moving closer to me said, " Please, Ash Ketchum a girlfriend yeah right! Serena I'm sure he feels the same way and if he isn't smart enough well then he's not the one". We just embraced each other and I let out all of my tears.

 **-The next morning-**

As I woke up I could feel a huge pain in my head and when I reached to rub my eyes I felt krispy dry sensation, but it could just be from last nights crying. Suddenly I remembered something super important, today I leave for Alola! I'm so not prepared I still haven't told Shauna or Miette about Bonnie, and I still need to prepare the wardrobes. Ugh! There is so much going on and I can't handle but I have to I'm Queen now. The most scary thing I forgot is that I have to have a special breakfast with the Kahunas, Guardians, Elite Four, and the Champion. Meaning I'm going to have to face Ash the moment I get there! I'm not going to be able to hide anything in front of him. "You're already up", Bonnie asked while rubbing her eyes. I turned to give her a smile, "Yeah sorry, but anyway I'm off now there are still stuff I need to do before we depart to Alola". Her expression turned sad the moment she heard the news, "Aahh, well okay just hurry because it's a long flight to Alola, and we still need to do some shopping before we go". I liked the idea and it could really take my mind of off things, "Sure I'll meet back here as soon as I'm done". I just changed, said thank you, and left to do my Queen business.

 **-Time Skip:Hour before Departure-**

I'm so nervous my flight is only an hour away and I'm not ready! I haven't even prepared the performance for Miette, Shauna, Bonnie, and myself. My thoughts suddenly got interrupted by Shauna who was running towards me,"Serena! Omg I can't wait for our biggest showcase yet". Miette suddenly walked behind her with sass on her face, "Calm down shorty you're making a huge scene maybe even bigger than the show we're going to throw ". Shauna just gave Miette a sweat drop face, "Sorry I'm just so excited". "It's okay Shauna we've all done that", I responded with a giggle. "Wait where is Clemont and Bonnie at" Miette asked. "Since it's a long line and we wanted to get the good seats in the VIP zone they went ahead", I answered. Right when Shauna was about to say something a loud voice interrupted her, "PASSANGERS FOR ALOLA START ABOARDING, YOUR FLIGHT WILL BE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES". I could feel my face turning pale just the thought of Ash being one of the first people to meet in Alola. Am I ready to meet the guy who helped me discover my dreams, the same guy who inspired me to become a greater person, the same guy I onced and still loved with all my heart and soul.


	3. Every Master needs a Queen: chapter 3

**Hey guys! So since none of you told me if I should post on Mondays (frown face) then I just decided to do it anyway. Now as far as the story goes I'm planning to add other couples besides Ash and Serena. Another thing I want (if you guys actually make the decision) you guys to pick Ash's team it can be any of his previous pokemon. Amourshipping lives on!**

 **I don't own any pokemon or any of the characters if I did Ash would be with Serena right now. AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **Ash's point of view**

I was heavily asleep when pikachu suddenly got the idea of waking me up with a quick attack to the stomach. "Pika!" Pikachu yelled as if he was mad about something. When it finally hit me, "Today is Saturday isn't it". Pikachu just nodded its head with a huge sweat drop on his forehead. "Oh noo! I'm late for the breakfast we were supposed to have today", I quickly jump out of bed but faceplant in the process. "Wow, 20 years old and you'd think that clumsiness would disappear", I chuckled while scratching my head. Pikachu just slapped his face with his tiny paw. When I got up I headed to brush my teeth, and then looked through my closet and put on the usual: white compression shirt, blue sleeveless leather jacket, black jeans, black combat boots with red lace, and of course my red poke ball hat. As I'm adjusting my hat I look at myself in the mirror and for a second I saw the younger version of myself. A lot of memories rushed through my head, all of the people I traveled with, but one of them seemed to stick out the most. Only one of the many people I've traveled with had the ability to make head all weird, but I still don't understand why she is the only one that causes that affect on me. My face suddenly turned pale when I remembered that I was going to see her again, TODAY! Oh no! What am I supposed to say when I see her? I'm not ready for that! Knock knock! I fell straight on my butt when they knocked the door. Who could it be? Just as I touched the door knob someone screamed from the other of the door, "Ash Ketchum get out already! We're all waiting for you". Right when I was about to open the door I got pushed back by the powerful kick that destroyed my door, when the door fell to the ground it revealed a very impatient Acerola. "Get off your butt, and let's go", she yelled as she pulled me off the ground. She was dragging me all the way to the center of Iki town, though she is small boy does she have strength. When my finally couldn't resist the pain anymore I finally said, "Acerola thanks but I can walk the rest of the way". "Well hurry up then", she responded sass, "Hau said that they were already in Hau'oli City so they must be going to arrive any minute now". Any minute now? I'm not ready to face her! I can't! What if I say something stupid? Last time I did it costed me a snowball to the face. I touched my lips remembering the one moment I'll never forget, and will always cherish. She was my first kiss, when she was leaving for the Hoenn region she kissed me right on the lips. That was one of most magical moments of my life. "Ash", Acerola yelled at me. "Wha-huh", I turned to see her very confused as she interrupted my thoughts. "They're here, and we are still not there because of you", Acerola said in an angry tone. "Sorry Ash Ketchum but we need to get there fast one way or another", she said in an evil grin. "Gengar I choose you, use phantom force and get us to Iki town", she commanded as the pokemon grabbed ahold of me and Acerola, and jumped into the black hole.

 **Serena's point of view**

Wow Alola really is a beautiful region! The flowers and trees here in Iki town are really beautiful. Everything is really colorful and full of life! Even how the pokemon and humans help each other in almost everything. "Serena" Bonnie yelled, interrupting my thoughts. "What's up", I asked innocently. "Are you thinking about your raven haired boy", she asked evil smirk on his face. Her question caused my face to turn bright red, "Well if I wasn't before I sure am now". "What are you going to say when you see him", she asked with a grin. I quickly responded "why do you ask". She lifted her finger to point at something, "Because he's coming this way".

 **Ash's point of view: few minutes before**

Acerola was screaming of excitement, but I was screaming for my life. Gengar opened the portal in the wrong place, so now we are plommeting to our death. "ACEROLA DO SOMETHING", I yelled at her desperately. She turned to look at me with a bored expression, "Common Ash have some fun, we'll be ok". I yelled at her once more, "No! Do something I don't want to die". She rolled her eyes, "Fine, Gengar use protect". The pokemon was quick to summon up the greenish shield that stoped our fall. When Gengar stopped using the shield, I faceplanted once more on the floor, but somehow Acerola managed to land on her feet. "Common mister champion we don't want to be late", she said mocking me. I looked up at her gritting my teeth and clenching my fists. I got up to clean the dirt of off me and Pikachu, but Acerola just went away skipping. She's my best friend but I really want to wipe that grin off her face.

 **Back to current time**

"See what did I tell you, everyone is already here", Acerola said pointing out the obvious. I had a weird feeling in my stomach or more like in my heart. Why? Why do I feel so strange? Suddenly I felt a yank on my arm, but it was only Hau, "Thank Arceus you're here, I starting to get worried, the Queen and her friends are here already and we couldn't start the meal with our champion". My hands and face suddenly went all sweaty, "The Queen is here already? You start it off after all you are a Kahuna now". I wasn't ready for her to see me or even worse for me to see her. I still couldn't connect the dots as to why she caused that feeling inside of me. "Well what are you waiting for go over there and greet our guests of honor", Hau said giving me a slight push in the back. When awkwardly started to head their way I realized I didn't even know where they were, but that's when Hau shouted, "They're in the center of the village where you get your starter". Oh great not only was I going to make a fool out of myself in front of her but also I'm going to do it in public.

Pikachu slightly moved his head to get my attention. Realizing what Pikachu was trying to say, is to keep myself calm because he's with me. I patted his head to show my gratitude. If I'm with Pikachu I can do anything, even meet an old friend. I can do this as long as Pikachu is with me. Maybe he could help me figure out this weird feeling inside of me. When I finally got to center of the village the crowd around the area started to disperse, and I saw her. She turned around to see me, and our eyes met. My heart began to race. It felt like there was butterfree in my stomach. It's even more than that! She isn't the girl I met back then, she is a woman now, and the most beautiful one I've ever seen.


	4. Please don't kill me-filler

**I'm sorry I'm not going to be able to post a chapter this week because it's not ready. I have so much going on that I haven't really been able to write. I'm class president, I'm an officer (reporter) so I have COLC Monday and Tuesday, oh and I also have work after school. Please don't kill me for not posting a chapter.**


End file.
